<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Tides by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217715">Ocean Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu'>Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sometimes easy, and it sometimes wasn't. But for Makoto and Haru there was one constant through thick think sickness, health, arguments and emotions; each other. Drabbles series. Open for prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request from my dear friend Lea-tan. She asked for some MakoHaru and so I gave it to her. It's not brilliant, since I've never written MakoHaru before, but I tried my best for her and I hope you all enjoy too.</p><p>Since I have no idea where to go from here feel free to drop suggestions or requests to me for this drabble series. Since I'm pretty open to expand it.</p><p>Thank you and enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roses</p><p>Haru wasn't exactly sure what everyone's fascination with roses was, especially around Valentine's Day. Sure they were pretty, and the red was kind of passionate, but really, they were all the same and their popularity made them all seem so manufactured.</p><p>He got rather queasy when he passed the small stores in Iwaobi around the lover's holiday. Too many of the same thing.</p><p>It was one of those many times that Haru was so very thankful for his luck really.</p><p>His own simple, precious lover didn't need the usual fanfare of declared love to be happy, and Haru didn't have to feel guilty about giving it to him.</p><p>No, for Haru's Makoto, all Haru needed to do was cook something other than mackerel, kiss Makoto more than usual, and remind Makoto that he loved him more than anything.</p><p>Which was easy for Haru to do –besides the mackerel part –and he was pleased to do it. Makoto had done so many things for Haru over the years that the black haired boy would do anything to make Makoto smile.</p><p>Which was why he didn't do just the things he knew would make Makoto happy, Haru always went out of his way to buy Makoto's favourite flowers and chocolate –different colours each year of course –for their anniversary and Valentines –even when they could only be found three town over in a little mom and pop store.</p><p>Haru didn't care that other people like roses, he was just so very lucky that Makoto didn't; Haru got to feel even more special for having someone like Makoto to love and be loved by when he could go the extra mile for him on occasion.</p><hr/><p>Sparkle</p><p>Makoto could read Haru better than himself sometimes. It wasn't that Haru was simple, because despite appearances Haru was far deeper than most boys in their age class, but because they had spent their entire lives together.</p><p>Being more than friends had only acted to thicken that bond and make Haru even easier to read for Makoto, to the point that there were times that Makoto would know days in advance whether Haru was going to catch a cold or need extra attention.</p><p>So Makoto knew when simple things would mean the most to Haru. Sitting with him pool side when Haru needed to relax, was sometimes more powerful than getting in the pool with him. Eating dinner with him or inviting him over to eat had the same effect.</p><p>Sitting in Haru's lonely backyard with sparklers on a star splattered was also a powerful reminder for Makoto's black-haired lover that he was always and would always be there for him.</p><p>Because while Haru somehow always managed to get those sparklers that burned the brightest but seemed to fade and drop off quickly, Makoto's sparklers always burned slow and long, and never failed to relight Haru's.</p><p>And Makoto knew that Haru appreciated the gesture no matter now non-intentional.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Because Haru's voice was never quiet to Makoto.</p><hr/><p>Magic</p><p>Haru both loved and hated the summer.</p><p>He loved it because he could swim, without restraint or odd locks, whenever he wanted night or day. But he hated it because it was so humid in Iwatobi and the humidity always made him lethargic, and sick feeling. Not to mention it was so difficult getting in and out of his swim-suit when it was humid.</p><p>He had felt the same all his life, since he could first remember moving to Iwatobi and experiencing a hot, humid summer. The only good thing was that unlike Tokyo and where he used to live, close to the shore there was a nice, fresh breeze.</p><p>Too bad Haru's house didn't have a direct view of the shore or the breeze.</p><p>Which was why Haru was both surprised and unsurprised when Makoto appeared in the bath room, wearing only a pair of loose trunks, a cooler in his hand.</p><p>"I figured with the humidex so high today you'd be hot."</p><p>"So you brought a cooler? I won't fit in that, but thanks for the though, Mako." Haru closed his eyes and made a move to sink further into his rapidly warming tub.</p><p>"Haru!" Makoto whined, looking crest fallen when he put the cooler down and rustled around for a towel, when he found one he offered his hand and pulled Haru up and out of the tub. "I brought some popsicles to share, and I've already put the fan on and opened the sliding doors. Now come on, you shouldn't stay in there too long."</p><p>Haru frowned as Makoto started towelling off his head, gazing at the floor –and the cooler with the aforementioned popsicles –before he looked up and met the surprised brown eyes of his lover.</p><p>"You must have some magical, sixth-sense or something." He explained, adoring the confused look on his sandy-haired friend. "You just…appear with popsicles right when I need them."</p><p>"It's not magic, Haru."</p><p>"It might as well be." Haru muttered, humming into the kiss that Makoto pressed against his lips. "You always seem to know."</p><p>Makoto tilted his head and blinked slowly before smiling softly for a second before kissing Haru again, with more pressure this time. "Maybe it is, but if I can make you happier then it's a blessing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>